Spider-man: Hero no longer
by Mezazra
Summary: Spider-Man had killed the ramifications of this will be felt by all of the Marvel Universe. Not part of Supreme Spider-Man
1. A different tale

**Definition of an Anti-Villain a character that is a villain but has characteristics of a hero such as saving lives. Can be confused with an Anti-Hero**

Welcome once again true believers to a story set in the life and times of our favorite hero Spiderman. Though this tale isn't for the faint of heart. We ask ourselves what would happen if our favorite hero became an Anti-Villain. What would his choices be and would we blame him for any of his dark deeds...

The legendary hero Spider-Man aka Peter Parker was currently standing on his favorite gargoyle Bruce going over the decision he was wrestling with. He was trying to decide if he should go through with his current plan or not. The ramifications would be felt throughout the Superpowered community.

Just then two female figures approach almost unseen. One with hair as white as snow and the other hair so silver it would make any Lycan cower in fear. They drop down from a distant rooftop swinging using their respective grappling hooks designed to mimic Spider-Man's webbing.

As they approach Peter acknowledges them without looking at them directly. "I'm sitting here thinking about what i should do with this fat tub of lard. Cat, Silver, i know what he's talking from you but what he almost took from me."

Felicia Hardy aka The Black Cat made to speak before she was cut off by Peter who continued his mental rant out loud half talking to the ladies present half talking to the only other man on the roof while half talking to only himself.

"i mean it'd be so easy to end him right now. Especially after he almost had Red raped." Now Spiderman punches his favorite gargoyle that he named Bruce and it shatters into pieces interrupting the traffic below. "After he broke Gwen's spine with his bare hands"

"About that she and Logan are a match in blood types Beast was able to transfuse some of his blood into her. She's temporarily got his healing factor. Her spine has regrown and everything." Felicia informs Peter but it does nothing to lighten his mood.

"I should fucking kill him right now."

"Than why don't you?" Silver asks.

"Because Spiderman needs to stand for something greater than i am. Wi-"

"I'm sorry beloved but that's bullshit! Spiderman is you! Peter Parker equals spiderman and you Peter already stand for far more than some mask every could! How many times has our families been put in danger how many times has some villain come close to killing Aunt May and Uncle Ben while you've been trying to play Mr. Nice Guy. I think it's time for that to stop don't you?" The mercenary Princess of Symkaria interrupted and then delivered passionately.

The girls hadn't realized it but an internal war was waged inside of Peter and for the first time Peter Parker intervened and chose. And he chose to let loose the built up anger within him that would humble even the Hulk. A level of fury so magnificently high, so overwhelmingly hot, that it approached a new dimension entirely because this Rage this livet became calm. It was so great it transcended flames and became ice.

Peter turned to the man webbed up to the wall. The man that had ripped out Spider-Gwen's Spine. The man that had it arranged for a highschooler to get raped. The man that had the given name of Wilson Fisk and the taken name of Kingpin. When Peter saw him he no longer saw red but he did see blue. Here near the top of one of New York's highest Skyscrapers the Kingpin of crime was webbed up to a wall like a fat bug waiting for the spider to cut him loose.

Except that event would never come. With a thwip from his wrist Spiderman covered the Kingpin's nostrils unlike all the other times our hero has webbed up a criminal leaving them the ability to breathe through their nose. Today's web cacoon would no longer have this gift. And so Peter Parker ,Felicia Hardy, and Silver Sablinova would leave the rooftop together knowing that the man formerly known as Wilson Fisk couldn't hold his breath for an hour.

(Flash forward a large a amount of time)

"Carol, Alejandra" Peter says weary of how they might react to him and what he had just announced today.

Carol Danvers caretaker of the singularity and hero known as Binary spoke first. "We aren't here to stop you"

"In fact we're here to join you" finished Alejandra one of the beings that were Ghost Rider.

 **So this is just a little bit from my secret story that I've been working on. i haven't even told the co writers that i have that I've been working on planning this story out. This should be a nice surprise for them though they'll probably kill me since i didn't let them in on this story anyway please review it and tell me if you can predict what kind of story this will be. I'm not trying to make Peter a god in this one** **but it it happens that's on accident.**


	2. Prelude to putting the world on notice

Definition of an Anti-Villain a character that is a villain but has characteristics of a hero such as saving lives. Can be confused with an Anti-Hero

 **Disney was in talks to buy out Fox. This would give Disney a lot more than just the marvel characters back it would also give them a horror movie frachise the Aliens as well as Avatar (the blue peeps from Pandora) i for one am not against it. And for those people who worry that Disney won't be going r rated movies. Disney owns Erb and they make porn. I doubt if they give a shit about r ratings.**

 **(Insert Hey Mama David Guetta)**

Welcome once again true believers to a story set in the life and times of our favorite hero Spiderman. Though this tale isn't for the faint of heart. We ask ourselves what would happen if our favorite hero became an Anti-Villain. What would his choices be and would we blame him for any of his dark deeds...

The legendary hero Spider-Man aka Peter Parker was currently standing on his favorite gargoyle Bruce going over the decision he was wrestling with. He was trying to decide if he should go through with his current plan or not. The ramifications would be felt throughout the Superpowered community.

Just then two female figures approach almost unseen. One with hair as white as snow and the other hair so silver it would make any Lycan cower in fear. They drop down from a distant rooftop swinging using their respective grappling hooks designed to mimic Spider-Man's webbing.

As they approach Peter acknowledges them without looking at them directly. "I'm sitting here thinking about what i should do with this fat tub of lard. Cat, Silver, i know what he's talking from you but what he almost took from me."

Felicia Hardy aka The Black Cat made to speak before she was cut off by Peter who continued his mental rant out loud half talking to the ladies present half talking to the only other man on the roof while half talking to only himself. So I guess one third actually.

"I mean it'd be so easy to end him right now. Especially after he almost had Red raped." Now Spiderman punches his favorite gargoyle that he named Bruce and it shatters into pieces interrupting the traffic below. "After he broke Gwen's spine with his bare hands"

"About that she and Logan are a match in blood types Beast was able to transfuse some of his blood into her. She's temporarily got his healing factor. Her spine has regrown and everything." Felicia informs Peter but it does nothing to lighten his mood.

"I should fucking kill him right now."

"Than why don't you?" Silver asks.

"Because Spiderman needs to stand for something greater than i am. Wi-"

"I'm sorry beloved but that's bullshit! Spiderman is you! Peter Parker equals spiderman and you Peter already stand for far more than some mask ever could! How many times has our families been put in danger how many times has some villain come close to killing Aunt May and Uncle Ben while you've been trying to play Mr. Nice Guy. I think it's time for that to stop don't you?" The mercenary Princess of Symkaria interrupted and then delivered passionately.

The girls hadn't realized it but an internal war was waged inside of Peter and for the first time Peter Parker intervened and chose. And he chose to let loose the built up anger within him that would humble even the Hulk. A level of fury so magnificently high, so overwhelmingly hot, that it approached a new dimension entirely because this Rage this livet became calm. It was so great it transcended flames and became ice.

Peter turned to the man webbed up to the wall. The man that had ripped out Spider-Gwen's Spine. The man that had it arranged for a highschooler to get raped. The man that had the given name of Wilson Fisk and the taken name of Kingpin. When Peter saw him he no longer saw red but he did see blue. Here near the top of one of New York's highest Skyscrapers the Kingpin of crime was webbed up to a wall like a fat bug waiting for the spider to cut him loose.

Except that event would never come. With a thwip from his wrist Spiderman covered the Kingpin's nostrils unlike all the other times our hero has webbed up a criminal leaving them the ability to breathe through their nose. Today's web cacoon would no longer have this gift. And so Peter Parker ,Felicia Hardy, and Silver Sablinova would leave the rooftop together knowing that the man formerly known as Wilson Fisk couldn't hold his breath for an hour.

Peter had no idea where to go. What he did know was that he couldn't go home. At the end of the day it was one thing for his ex and best friend to get attacked by the Kingpin it was another thing entirely for his Aunt and Uncle to get attacked and Peter was not about to risk that under any circumstances. However his wife noticed his indecision and immediately swung in front of him and Silver led the group to a Skyscraper somewhat close to times square.

Once inside the girls looked toward Spider-Man as both ladies wanted to comfort him considering he literally just did something that was against a large amount of the things he's stood for. Silver didn't know exactly what to do so she went to the kitchen with Felicia following while Peter still dressed as Spider-Man continued to stare into the living room mirror.

Looking over the place even Felicia was impressed and she was rich herself. The life of luxury was nothing new to her however the decadence of this place put to shame anything she had ever seen and she'd seen the inside of Pepper Potts bedroom so she knew money.

In the kitchen Felicia spoke up as she helped Silver prepare dinner complete with aprons and everything.

"Nice place you got here. It kinda makes me feel poor but then I remembered what my bank account says and so I end up wondering just how much are you worth?"

"That's the difference between corporate money and Royal money their limits are vastly different. Not that I use any of it. No this is all payed for by bounty hunting with the wild pack." Silver glanced over from her place in front of the stove and smirked.

"Nice dodge kitten but that still doesn't answer my question." Felicia smirked back at her best friend as of late.

"Hmmm let me put it to you this way. You know Oprah Winfrey and Bill Gates? What am I saying of course you do! Well let's just say it wouldn't surprise anyone at Forbes if I decided to buy out Harpo and Microsoft." Silver finished making the last touches on her dinner plans for Peter and her way to him. He was still staring at the mirror.

"Beloved I've made dinner for us all please come and eat."

The wifely manner in which Silver said the statement to Peter surprised Felicia. This was supposed to be Silver Sable the hardass boss of the wild pack. A group of mercenaries that have never failed ,well aside from a mission to capture Spider-Man. Either way submissive was not what she expected out of Silver in any relationship but here she was faced head first with it.

Silver laced her fingers with Peter's before leading him to a table with an extremely large plate of spaghetti in from of the head chair. Silver led Peter to the seat and sat him down. Rather than take another seat Silver opted to plop down onto Peter's lap before she kissed his neck.

Seeing that Felicia took an awkward seat on the right side chair closest to the two. However Silver was having none of that. You see prior to Peter and Silver now dating Peter was dating Mary Jane Watson.

At the time Felicia and Silver both pined to be with Peter but couldn't and MJ wasn't the sharing type. Surprisingly (it surprised me that these two aren't friends all things considered) the two ladies were able to bond with each other over their mutual unrequited love for Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

They grew so close that Silver made Felicia the leader of her stealth and basically her covert ops Wild Pack missions while Silver maintained control over the missions that most of the world knew the Wild Pack for.

In fact it was at a point that Silver had given Symkarian citizenship to Felicia and on top of that Diplomatic immunity as Felicia was in fact Silver's right hand woman. The men and women of the wild pack took an order from Felicia as if it was an order from Silver's own lips.

So Silver immediately noticed what Felicia was doing. "uh uh kitten you come sit here with me." Silver said as she moved to straddle only one of Peter's legs and patting his now empty thigh in invitation. Naturally Felicia bring Felicia took the offered seat. However she didn't opt to nibble and lick Peter's neck like Silver instead partaking of the spaghetti in front of her like the male in the room.

Hey she was almost as strong and fast as Peter. She was almost as flexible and agile as him ,though it astonished her that no other hero or villain of Earth or not was as flexible as Peter,(Canon). Plus she had the power to control probability similar to the Scarlet witch (her powers actually do work the same way in canon). She needed just as much fuel as Peter.

Though the moment she was finished eating she was gonna pounce on him since Silver all but said I'm gonna share him unlike Mary Jane. 'Fuck that girl was sexy wouldn't mind a photoshoot with her. Better yet a sex scene in a movie. Preferably one with an x rating.' Felicia thought while eating.

As you probably saw coming Felicia finished before Peter and made her way to her knees between his legs. Quickly she fished out her dessert. Soon enough Silver joined Felicia under that table. And the two friends began playing with Peter's Peter. They wanted some spider brand yogurt for dessert.

Poor Peter was still pissed over what Hydra and Kingpin tried to do that he hadn't really noticed anything around him since he got here. Just going through the motions. However ,as with all guys, a hot woman's lips as able to blow through the fog in his mind and force his attention to something other than his anger and his ex.

Cept Peter had to drop with four lips in two sets so almost as soon as his fog of a and passed he had to deal with a different kind of fog in his mind.

The two vixens took turns bathing Peter. They would alternate who took the head while the other focused on other parts of the male sex organ before swapping places. Occasionally they would even swap rewards of their hard work. Though Silver couldn't really tell if Felicia saving every load she got in her mouth without swallowing was hot or just plain disgusting.

Then again Peter didn't really taste like salt or smell like bleach. To Silver he tasted kinda sweet but still strong. Kinda like Peter himself.

After Felicia finally filled her mouth to capacity she made sure Peter was coherent enough to pay attention to her swallowing all of his loads.

Silver knew that Felicia was kinkier than her in bed but she wasn't expecting that. Silver led the group to a nice empty room. Before anyone could say anything Silver pressed a button and just like something out of a men in black movie the walls pulled away revealing various devices. Felicia recognized them immediately as Peter's web shooters.

On the walls were various other spider suit designs from the black suit to even the iron spider suit. Upon a closer look Felicia excaimed "How did you get the Iron Spider Suit?"

Peter might have asked questions about Silver seeming as obsessed with him as Kitty but his mind was still in a list fog at the moment. Felicia and Silver were both coherent because they hadn't had his prick inside then yet so Silver replied honestly.

"You remember when Doom hacked into Stark industries?"

"Fuck yeah! Peter had to bail Tony's ungrateful ass out that time. Best Doom before the four or Avengers figured out it was him behind everything."

"Well then you remember he was selling Iron Man armor designs right. Well I bought the Iron Spider designs from him and made a deal where he deleted all copies so I'd have the only design. I upgraded it with metal from Wakanda and we had some leftover Adamantium from when I had to capture the X-Men. The suit I'm wearing now is based on the Iron Spider design minus the legs obviously. The original design gave a user strength clocking in at about 150 tons if you were a human-

"But with the stronger metal you should be able to lift even more." Felicia finished the rest figuring it out. "You have got to make me one"

Silver walked over from the left side of Peter to where Felicia was on his right and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Please babe I have one being made for everyone in this room."

Wrapping an arm around Felicia's waist Silver turned her attention to Peter. "I built this place as a safe house for you beloved. I had it filled with as much material as I could that I thought you might be able to use. I even reverse engineered your webbing ,which was a bitch to do with because it dissolves in an hour, but I was able to figure it out. Nice use of dough and baking it with solar energy genius. I mean you leave no trace of how it's created doing it that way."

Felicia soon zoned out as Peter seemingly coherent now started talking all sciencey with Silver. The two of them going back in forth in what was basically another language was both a turn on for Felicia and pissing her off.

"Okay enough of all that science talk. I'm horny and one of you is going to take responsibility for it."

Peter found himself on his back with Silver and Felicia deciding who got what position.

"I'm I being objectified?" Peter asked himself out loud.

"YES!" Silver and Felicia answered in unison before going back to their conversation.

"Good to know" Peter responded before it clicked and then he said in a raised voice "HEY."

"Look Silver I don't mind if you get the dick first you're his wife after all. Still can't believe he said yes when you proposed to him-"

"It was on national T.V." Peter spoke up defensively

"Anyway I just need my pussy tended to right now." Felicia said as she got into position on top Peter.

"Of course the car likes to get licked" Silver said as she mounted the prick that belonged to her.

"Fuck this is still so good Are you bigger? Dear God." Just a little bit of some of things Silver screamed out on her way to Nirvana.

Felicia said things like "Lick your favorite Kitty. Tame this queen baby. Did you miss my taste." Ya know random stupid shit delirious women say in the heat of the moment.

Soon enough Silver ,the normal human in the room had to tap out lest her pussy be completely ruined. She lay next to her beloved while Felicia took her turn at riding him. Peter actually spoke to her.

"Hey Silver can you announce a press conference for tomorrow i have something to say to the entire Super powered community?"

"Sure thing beloved" Silver replied exhausted.

Before long Silver was passed out leaving the Cat and the Spider to rememorize the others body.

Peter began pulling out Felicia's tail.

"Can't believe i forgot that your tail is an anal plug" Peter said reminiscing to his first time meeting Felicia.

"I did it so ,in case I ever met you, you'd have easier access. Only you know I'm an anal sex addict."

"Your just a nymph."

"No I'm your nymph."

Peter chuckled a little while getting behind Felicia who was in the "come and fuck this yoga position" ya know the face down, ass up, and hands on toes position.

The night ended up much closer to how Peter remembered his first time fuck Felicia. With his dick up her ass which was larger than it had any right to be. Both the dick and her ass in case it wasn't clear.

 **Fun fact: A female dog is a bitch quite literally while a female cat is a queen. There's some bias going on up in here.**

 **The current poll will be taken down next Friday so you may want to vote while you can. Grail is still winning but by one vote now.**

 **Next time on Hnl Spider-Man makes his announcement as Prince of Symkaria in front of crowd. In attendance the best at what he does even if it's not nice. James Howlett aka Logan best known by the wolverine.**

 **THE WOLVERINE VS SPIDER-MAN**


End file.
